


I Think It Must Be True Love

by chweseungkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boonon, Drama, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Seungkwan is the theater nerd, Seventeen - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Typical High School Drama, Vernon is the jock, its cute, seungsol, trust me - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweseungkwan/pseuds/chweseungkwan
Summary: the progress of Seungkwan and Vernon’s relationship where Seungkwan is a typical theater nerd while Vernon belongs to the basket ball team.Fluff! and fluff! and fluff!Seungkwan doesn’t want to admit that he is soft for Vernon. And Vernon is an insecure little fluff of ball.





	I Think It Must Be True Love

**Author's Note:**

> another a little bit long one-shot!  
> Inspired by a cute song: Pink – True love.  
> I suggest you to listen to the song first, or look at the lyric first before reading this fanfic.
> 
> I only reread this story once, I'll reread the story again next time to find any grammatical and spelling errors

Here’s the first part of the lyrics:

 

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid what you said_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time,_

_I wanna hug you,_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole_

_But I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why am I still here?_

_Oh where could I go?_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you_

_I really hate you so much_

_I think it must be true love_

 

 

Seungkwan doesn’t know why on earth he deserves this.

He is in the middle of school cafeteria, sitting with his best friends, having a chat about everything and nothing. He just acts as a normal high school student who wants to use his thirty minutes lunch time, relaxing and forgetting about his responsibility to study for a while. So he can continue minding with algebra or human respiratory systems later for the next three hours.

But no, he can’t. It is because someone decides to ruin Seungkwan’s only time to charge his brain and soul to ask about stupid things which is exactly the same every single day.

That someone is Chwe Vernon. He is the famous school jock, who always has a group of girls sending him winks or flirty greetings every time he passes the school hall. Talking about typical high school drama. It must have at least one famous and insanely handsome jock, playing American football or basket ball who wears their team letterman all the time. Which is ridiculous for Seungkwan who wears different outfit every single day with different combinations. But one thing that Seungkwan can’t understand, even though he is sure that Vernon’s letterman jacket is never washed, it still manages to smell like a chocolate, or maybe his existence smells like chocolate to begin with. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to know.

Seungkwan himself belongs to the theater nerd type of students. He is not complaining though, as long as he can sing his heart out in the stage and gets applause from the audiences afterward. He already makes a long list of what he should fulfill in high school, getting the main role in their summer drama project was one of them, which he already got last semester. And now he is eyeing the place of main vocalist in the school choir in which he is planning to get it on his junior year, next year.

Being a sophomore is the time for him to try to find some high school romances, even though it belongs to the bottom part of his list, it can wait. But it seems that he will never get that point when the school jock has been pestering him since summer break. No girls or boys have the gut to ask him out when the jock is giving unwritten rules to every student that Seungkwan, whether he likes it or not, is Vernon’s. Even though Vernon never says that directly to Seungkwan, everyone, including Seungkwan knows that. His best friends, Hoshi and Seokmin, are the exception to stand, eat, or talk near Seungkwan. And some of the drama club students can talk with Seungkwan closely during their practice only.

Vernon always acts sweet in front of Seungkwan, showing his gummy smile and talking in soft and gentle voice to ask about his day. It’s a little bit scary for Seungkwan, because he knows well how the jock can curse and being rough in the field. He watched one of Vernon’s matches in his freshman year, and he never wants to watch them again.

Like today, Vernon brings two cartons of milk with different flavor. He sits eagerly in front of Seungkwan which is always left empty, because they know that ten minutes before the bell, Vernon will come and sit there. Seungkwan sees the milks, already sensing the question from Vernon, about his favorite milk.

“Hey Seungkwan. So, do you like strawberry milk or chocolate milk?” He puts the milks near Seungkwan’s tray.

“Strawberry.” Seungkwan answers almost in robotic voice. Vernon who doesn’t really bothered with Seungkwan’s way to answer, smiles fondly and takes the chocolate milk from the table.

“You can drink the strawberry then.” He hands the milk which Seungkwan takes with a simple ‘thanks’. Seungkwan puts the milk besides his tray, waiting for the second question, maybe about his favorite chocolate.

“What about chocolate, which one you prefer, milk chocolate or dark chocolate?”

Seungkwan sips the milk for a while, knowing that Vernon must be waiting for Seungkwan to drink the milk in front of him.

“Milk chocolate with cashew.” He finishes the milk and continues his lunch.

“Aww, not fun. You should wait for the next question to answer the cashew part.” Vernon takes the empty milk and tosses it to the nearest trashcan.

“You already know the answer anyway.” Seungkwan mumbles with mouth full of food. Vernon laughs a little, admiring how cute Seungkwan’s cheeks now.

“Yeah, you’re right. I just want to hear your voice actually.” He rests his chin on his palm, staring at the drama student who suddenly chokes and coughs loudly. Vernon quickly gives his chocolate milk which Seungkwan takes with a breathy ‘thanks’. After his cough dies a little, he stutters, still not get used to Vernon’s intense staring.

“You-you can ask different question. It’s been two months and you ask the same four questions every day.”

“So can I ask different question?”

“Yes, don’t ask stupid questions, though.” Seungkwan remembers when Vernon suddenly came to him and asked about what was the color of Seungkwan’s underwear.

“Do you want to go to the cinema with me next Friday?” Vernon asks hopefully. Seungkwan is completely caught off guard by the question. It’s been two months of never ending clinginess, but Vernon never asks him that kind of questions before. Not until today.

“I- I have- We have a movie night in Seokmin’s house every Friday, right guys?” Seungkwan turns his attention to his best friends who tried their best to be invisible every time Vernon comes to their table.

“Yes, we have-” Hoshi is immediately cut when Seokmin nudges his arm with alarming eyes. Hoshi follows Seokmin’s eyes to find Vernon watching them with dissatisfied look. They ignore Seungkwan’s eyes screaming for help because they don’t want to have a ‘little talk’ with the rest of the basket ball team after school.

“Actually, I have a…plan with my family this Friday while Hoshi has a dance practice next weekend. So, it seems that we can’t have our movie night this week, Kwan.” Seokmin says quickly, almost like rapping but squealing at the same time. Seungkwan can’t believe them with their stupid plan, ready to talk back but Hoshi is faster.

“Oh, Jihoon needs me now to arrange things in the studio. He needs you too Seokmin. Come on. See you after school, Seungkwan!” He pretends to check on his phone before grabbing Seokmin to get out of that place as soon as possible. Seungkwan watches his best friends with dejected look. He turns his attention when he heard a snicker from the boy who has a smirk on his lips. Seungkwan fumes with anger, no one can threaten his best friends, especially not under his watch.

“Did you just threaten my best friends?” His face is a red with anger. Vernon still acts like he didn’t do anything wrong, but Seungkwan knows well.

“What are you talking about, Seungkwan?” Vernon reaches for Seungkwan hand which fists tightly on his spoon. Seungkwan quickly retreats his hand, dropping the spoon to the floor. Seungkwan stands, grabbing his stuff and his tray.

“Don’t you ever talk to me again, Chwe.” Seungkwan is ready to leave when Vernon quickly grabs his hand with panic clear on his face.

“Wait, Seungkwan. I-” Vernon can’t hide his fear now. Seungkwan sees that kind of expression in Vernon for the first time. But Seungkwan had enough, he doesn’t want to let Vernon to do everything he pleased anymore. He yanks his hand, letting go Vernon’s grab on his hand.

“Go bother someone else, Chwe. I hate you.” He walks not looking back, leaving Vernon who takes out a milk chocolate bar from his pocket while muttering,

“I’m sorry…”

 

*****

 

“Can you stop grumbling and sing the note already?” Jihoon repeatedly pushes the same tut. They are in the music room, or Jihoon’s personal studio. It becomes his studio because no one bothers to take care of the music room besides him. Seungkwan is actually helping Jihoon on trying his new composed song, even though it’s taking his precious lunch time. So he doesn’t need to meet Vernon again like usual. Jihoon already bought him bread and a can of cola anyway, for his lunch.

“Sorry, hyung.” Seungkwan starts to sing the notes, the lyrics are not done already but Jihoon wants to listen how the song will sound with a piano. When they are in the first part of the song, Vernon opens the door and goes straight to where Seungkwan stands, ignoring Jihoon protested yells.

“You can ignore me, but you shouldn’t ignore your lunch.” Vernon gives him a carton of strawberry milk and an onigiri.

“Jihoon hyung already bought me lunch.” Seungkwan gives back the food and the milk.   Vernon turns to see their food and the cans.

“You shouldn’t drink cola for lunch, it’s not healthy, Seungkwan.” He shoves the milk to Seungkwan’s hands.

“You short out what the hell happened between both of you. I’ll be back in 5.” Jihoon takes the cola and his bread, walking to the door. Seungkwan is ready to call Jihoon back but Vernon steps closer in front of Seungkwan giving the onigiri again.

“Eat, Seungkwan…please.” He says softly. Seungkwan glances at him, still feels annoyed. Hoshi and Seokmin have been ignoring him purposely in school since yesterday incident. They’re still texting in their group chat though, but his best friends tell him that they can’t meet him in person in the school for a while. He hates that, because he is left alone, walking to classes by himself.

Seungkwan sighs, taking the onigiri before walking to the nearest chair.

“If I eat, you should leave. I have to help Jihoon hyung and remain unbothered.” He opens the wrap and eats slowly.

“Yeah, sure.” Vernon doesn’t continue but just standing there awkwardly, waiting for Seungkwan to finish his lunch. The remaining time is silent with Seungkwan eating and Vernon staring. Seungkwan finishes the onigiri and gulps the milk before tossing them away as Jihoon comes back to the music room. Vernon smiles seeing Seungkwan wants to finish his lunch despites of how mad he is right now.

“Leave.” Seungkwan says, motioning him to leave then ready getting the parts again. Jihoon already in his position in the piano chair.

“See you after school, Seungkwan.” Vernon waves awkwardly, saying a quick thanks to Jihoon before turning to get out of the room. Seungkwan huffs watching as Vernon leaves with the side of his eyes.

“You two fight?”

“Don’t talk about him, hyung.” Seungkwan says, eyes on the parts. Jihoon nods knowingly then starts to count to start the song.

 

*******

 

Hoshi and Seokmin start to talk with Seungkwan a week later, saying that Vernon apologized to them which is hardly for Seungkwan to believe. Vernon stops asking him questions on lunch, but gives him the strawberry milk and leaves after saying a quiet hey. Seungkwan can feel the change from Vernon, and honestly he doesn’t like it.

Something seems off. Vernon is still on his cheerful and loud personality when he is surrounded by his friends and teammates. But he going flustered and nervous when he notices Seungkwan is a few meters from him or when they are in the same room. Seungkwan sees that clearly, and he doesn’t like it. He prefers Vernon when he is more confident and talkative. It makes him more approachable. When Vernon is quiet with Seungkwan, he is not different from other jocks in the school.

Seungkwan has to fight the urge to just go to Vernon so he can hit him with his book, in hope he will back like the old Vernon again. Seungkwan likes the old Vernon better. He doesn’t want to admit it though. It is because he is realistic, he knows that a relationship between the school jock and the theater nerd is too good to be true. What if Vernon finds him boring and he gets tired of Seungkwan by the end of the day and leaves him when Seungkwan is already falling for him. That’s the worst thing that could happen and Seungkwan can’t stop thinking about it. And he can sense that already. Vernon didn’t show up in the cafeteria for the rest of the week, a month after their last encounter in the music room. He only greeted him when they bumped at each other in the hall, no more stupid questions, no more the same four questions at lunch break, no more ‘good morning’, ‘how was your day’, and ‘see you after school’ from Vernon. And Seungkwan missed him so much. It sucks. Vernon is already bored at him. The end of the case.

 

Seungkwan sighs for nth time today, taking out his book for the next class. It’s the only class he takes alone, cause Seokmin and Hoshi, being one year older than him, already took the class last semester. Seungkwan closes his locker door to find Vernon is waiting right beside him. Seungkwan jumps in surprised, clutching his book tighter.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I-I should’ve greeted you, I’m sorry.” Vernon scratches his nape, looking down at his shoes while his other hand fiddling the hem of his shirt. Strangely, he is not in his letterman jacket now. Seungkwan notices that, and find how Vernon looks really good in a shirt.

“It’s okay.” Seungkwan eventually says something, after staring at Vernon’s outfit for a while. Vernon stills looking down at his shoes, can’t bring himself to look up and see Seungkwan’s waiting eyes.

“Can I help you, Vernon?” Seungkwan grows impatient and Vernon can hear it from his voice.

“I- I just want to, are you free next…Saturday? Don’t- don’t get me wrong, I don’t- it’s not a date. I-” Vernon cuts himself, face is red blushing madly. He inhales and exhales for a while, placing his hand on his chest, steadying his heartbeat. Seungkwan finds his flustered state is extremely cute. But he feels bad a little seeing how the other tries his best, he glances at a ticket which pocking out from Vernon’s pocket.

“What’s up with that ticket?” Seungkwan says casually, feeling his own heartbeat starts to beat uncontrollably. Vernon quickly takes out the ticket.

“This, for my next match. I want you to come- my next match? Can you?” he shows Seungkwan the ticket. “This seat is near the team’s seats, you can watch the match clearly.” Vernon is fidgety on his heels, waiting for any responds from Seungkwan. While the theater boy, staring at the ticket, already picturing how loud and uncomfortable the seat might be and he doesn’t know if he can enjoy the match when he doesn’t know anything about basket ball.

“You can invite Seokmin and Hoshi too. I’ll get two extra tickets for them.” Seungkwan’s eyes lit up at the offer. Hoshi knows the rules and Seokmin can accompany him to be loud as possible as he wants. Seungkwan nods making Vernon smile in return.

“I have to ask them first. I’ll tell you…tomorrow?” Seungkwan says, too quiet for his liking. Vernon nods eagerly before waving excitedly, with the smile is not leaving his lips.

“See you tomorrow, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan lets go the smile he’s been holding before.

 

*****

 

Seungkwan has been waiting on his locker, pretending to check something on his journal for the handsome jock until the first bell rings. He quickly runs to his next class, swallowing his disappointment. He already asked Seokmin and Hoshi yesterday and they were ecstatic to get special seats on the match. Seungkwan was planning on telling Vernon about it, with chocolate milk in hand, hoping the jock will gladly accept the milk. But he didn’t see Vernon anywhere, even he wasn’t surrounded by the basket ball team like usual. Seungkwan opens his book when the teacher already starting the lesson. He glances at the milk placed near his pencil case, then sighs.

 

 

“Excuse me,” Seungkwan stands awkwardly near the basketball team’s locker. They are being loud and flirting with the cheerleaders. But suddenly stopped when Seungkwan approached them. Their attention turns to Seungkwan who feels intimidated, unconsciously taking a step back. One of them must be sensing Seungkwan’s uncertainty, walk out from the group, smiling friendly to him.

“Hey, Seungkwan, right? Can we help you?” a guy, named Seungcheol, one of the famous jock approaches him.

“Ehmm…I- Do you see Vernon today? I haven’t seen him since morning.” Seungkwan says hiding the milk behind his back.

“You’re looking for Vernon?” Seungcheol asks in surprised but the hint of happiness can be seen on his face. “Wow, I can’t believe it.” He laughs in disbelief. Seungkwan finds that uncomfortable, taking a few steps back, glancing nervously at the basket ball team who start to approach them. Seungcheol’s laugh is drawing their attention.

“I’m sorry?” Seungkwan doesn’t know why he apologized.

“Oh no, You didn’t do anything wrong.” Seungcheol clears his throat to continue. “Vernon is not going to school today. He was injured during our practice yesterday, not to severe though. He only sprained his ankle.”

“What about your next match? Next Saturday?” Seungkwan’s voice is full of concern.

“You know about our next match?” Jun, one of the basket ball team, peeps in.

“He- Vernon invited me to watch it.” Seungkwan sees how the team starting to surround him.

“That’s why he looked so pissed yesterday.” Mingyu says too loud, getting a smack from Wonwoo.

“We don’t know if he can play for the match or not. But he is in his dorm now. Maybe you can see him there, Seungkwan. You know, making sure he’s not doing anything stupid with only one feet functioning well.” Wonwoo steps forward, pushing Mingyu back.

“It’s in the third building, room 310 by the way.” Seungcheol adds.

Seungkwan nods and says a quick thanks before making his way out of the circle of people. He is planning to smack Vernon head this time. He is so stupid and reckless, and Seungkwan can’t help to worry about him.

 

******

 

Seungkwan has been standing in front of Vernon’s door for ten minutes now. He can see a printed number ‘301’ on the door clearly. He is contemplating whether he should wait for another ten minutes or knock like a normal person or calling Vernon from outside or waiting for a miracle in which Vernon suddenly opens the door or maybe the last option is just to give up and puts the ingredients in front of his door. He decides to knock. Then he waits. He knocks again twice only to see a bell is already there beside the door. He curses internally on how stupid he is right now, not realizing that every dorm room has a bell attached on its door.

He pushes the bell but quickly regretting it. He can hear a faint voice from the inside the room followed by the sound of unlocked door knob. Seungkwan closes his eyes when he hears a creak from the opened door. He waits for a minute but he can’t hear any voice anymore. He quickly looks up, fearing that he got the wrong room, just to see a surprised Vernon.

Seungkwan’s heart is getting warm seeing the state of Vernon now. The boy is still on his blue pajamas with bed hair tousled in every direction. The sleepiness still can be seen in his eyes. There are crumbs of cereal in the corner of his lips and Seungkwan fights the urge to wipe it off. He sees Seungkwan with wide eyes, making his hazel eyes sparkling. Seungkwan doesn’t notice how beautiful Vernon’s eyes are until now. Seungkwan darting his attention to Vernon’s feet which is hanging and wrapped with bandage.

“What-” voice cracking, Vernon clears his throat. “What are you doing here, Seungkwan?” Seungkwan’s eyes turn back to Vernon, realizing how red the other’s face now. He smiles a little.

“I heard from Seungcheol and the team that you injured yourself.” Seungkwan invites himself to the room. Vernon follows him after closing the door behind.

“Yeah, I was too carried out in the practice yesterday.” Vernon watches Seungkwan going to the kitchen counter, placing a bag of ingredients. Vernon sits quietly, still waiting for Seungkwan to explain or tell why he suddenly comes to Vernon’s dorm.

Well, it’s not that he is complaining though. He just still can’t believe it. His crush, since he saw him on the auditorium for the school’s summer drama which he saw it due to a dare from Mingyu, is now in his room. He is planning on taking Seungkwan on a proper date first before inviting him to his dorm. But no. Now Seungkwan is standing in the middle of his kitchen, preparing on making food or something, he can give Vernon uncooked food and Vernon will still eat it in content. It is too domestic for Vernon’s liking, too good to be true.

“Seungkwan-” He stops when Seungkwan suddenly turns at him, walking at his direction after taking a book from his bag. He stands right in front of Vernon’s chair then hit his head with the book. Vernon yelps in pain, hands on the sore part.

“That’s”

Vernon flinches a little, Seungkwan strokes his hair smiling fondly before continuing, “That’s for being reckless and suddenly gone after inviting me.”

Vernon looks up at Seungkwan, he feels how his face goes warmer and butterfly going wild on his stomach. His hands lost their power, left hanging on his side.

“And this,” Seungkwan leans in. Vernon can see clearly how Seungkwan’s face getting closer to his. He kisses his forehead softly, rest his lips for a while before pulling away.

“For your speedy recovery, because I want to watch the match with you in it.” Seungkwan smiles until his eyes crinkle cutely. He ignores his uncontrollable heartbeat and enjoying how flustered Vernon right now. He is sure that he is blushing, but Vernon’s face getting redder by the minutes if it’s even possible.

They are staring at each other for a while until the water is boiled. Seungkwan wipes the cereal crumbs on the corner of Vernon’s lips then says,

“Go wash up and change your pajamas.” He goes back to the kitchen before taking out the ingredients. Vernon is sitting still, staring at Seungkwan’s movement. Seungkwan looks at him again, noticing that Vernon is not moving yet. He tilts his head toward the bedroom so Vernon can change and wash up which the other realizes the gesture immediately. Vernon goes to the bathroom slowly, glancing at the kitchen once before getting in the bedroom.

He walks to the sink to find his red face with bed hair reflected in the mirror. His breath hitches seeing how he looks messy and ridiculous with his blue pajamas. He quickly washes his face, brushes his teeth and combs his hair to look presentable. He goes to his closet to get rid his pajamas. He is in the middle of choosing a black or a brown shirt when he realizes that it’ll be too formal and deciding on a brown sweater and pairs of sweatpants. He sprays cologne a little and double checks his appearance.

He panics when the smell of chicken soup is being cooked can be sensed from his bedroom. He slaps his cheeks a little bit too hard to do a reality check if it’s really happening.

“Oh my god, it’s real…” He stares at his reflection before checking the calendar to make sure today is not an april mop or his birthday, in case his friend decides to prank him. But he knows Seungkwan won’t help them if it’s really a prank. He opens the bedroom door a little, peeking the dining room where Seungkwan is setting the table. He closes the door again, sitting slowly by the door. It’s really happening.

He is always dreaming to taste Seungkwan’s food someday, whether he cooks it special for Vernon or not. But now, 2 meters from where he sits, Seungkwan is waiting for him on the dining table with his food which is cooked special for Vernon. Vernon can’t help but feels overwhelmed and his heart is beating madly again. He breaths deeply, steadying his heartbeat which fails anyway, before opening the door.

Seungkwan is on the phone when Vernon sits quietly in front of him. Seungkwan locks his phone before putting it away. He smiles at Vernon when serving the soup with a bowl of rice.

“I don’t know the proper food for sprained ankle, and it’s the only food I can cook without poisoning you.” Seungkwan sits back before taking his own portion of soup. Vernon says a quiet thanks before tasting the soup slowly. Seungkwan is eyeing him expectantly, waiting for any respond on his food. Vernon looks up at Seungkwan, showing him his gummy smile.

“It’s delicious, Seungkwan.” His heart is so warm right now, as warm as the soup. He continues eating deliciously. Seungkwan smiles fondly looking at the other then eats his food.

 

 

After they finished eating, they sitting in the couch, watching a rerun of Infinity Challenge on the Tv. They are sitting side by side, the small couch making them to sit closely by each other. Vernon is really aware with the warm roaming for Seungkwan’s body which makes him can’t really catches what’s happening on the show. He sees how Seungkwan occasionally laughs at something from the show which he doesn’t care anymore.

The show is ended up eventually, making Seungkwan’s attention turns to Vernon’s injured feet.

“Does it really hurt?”

“Ah, not anymore.”

“Do you have to change the bandage?” Seungkwan sees him with concern which makes Vernon’s heart swell in content.

“No, it’s just for me not bumping it and makes it worse.” Vernon eyes how Seungkwan pouts and humming an understanding.

“I- I will play in the next match, don’t worry.”

“Don’t push it. You should really recover first.” They are silent for a while. Vernon feels the overwhelmed feeling starting creeping out of him again. He gulps thickly before asking something that he’s been dying to ask.

“Seungkwan, you know I feel so grateful that you are here, cooking me food and everything. But, did it mean anything for you? because it means everything for me. I mean, I know I’ve been trying to not show that I-” he pauses. “I actually have been crushing on you since summer break and-”

“You’re obvious, Vernon.” Seungkwan looks at him amused. Vernon widens his eyes and starts to blush again.

“So, you already know- that I-”

“Yes. Even everyone in the school knows. I thought that you already said it to them before.” Seungkwan clears his throat which suddenly feels dry.

“What- what about you then, Seungkwan? You already know but you didn’t do anything…so it means that you don’t like me-” Vernon is on the edge of crying when Seungkwan cuts him again.

“Yet. But honestly, at first it was annoying as hell. I mean, you suddenly went to me and started asking questions, greeted me in the hall, giving me milk every lunch when we’d like never talked to each other before the summer break …like ever. I only know you as one of the student who joined our school basket ball team. Our friends are really different, well, not to mention that I’m a drama club student. We are different, Vernon.”

Vernon blinks, preventing the tears to spill bracing himself for a rejection. He looks down at his lap but Seungkwan places his fingers under Vernon’s chin and lifts it so he can see those hazel brown eyes directly.

“But since you kept your distance from me, I kinda missed you. I misses you, Vernon. Even though I don’t really know about my feeling yet, and you sometimes act like an asshole by threatening everyone to not too close to me…even my own bestfriends, but one thing I know is that, I care about you, Vernon.” Seungkwan pulls him for a hug by wrapping his hands around Vernon’s neck. Vernon still can’t believe what he just heard. He slowly brings his hands to wrap them around Seungkwan’s waist. A warm tear slips out from his eye before he breaks into sobs by hiding his face on the crook of Seungkwan’s neck. Seungkwan rubs his hand on Vernon’s back in a shooting way.

 

******

 

Seungkwan ended up going to the match. Vernon could only play in the first half but Seungkwan already screamed his heart out with Seokmin when Vernon played in the field. They eventually won and getting ready for the next match, next month. Vernon was already inviting Seungkwan to the next match though and promised to play for the whole session next time. Seungkwan promised to go to watch it, accompanied by the oohs and aahs from the basket ball team who eavesdropping their conversation outside the locker room.

Seungkwan left Vernon not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

 

*****

 

“No, Vernon. Friday is my movie night with Hoshi and Seokmin.”

“Can I join you then?”

“No! You have Saturday night and even the whole Sunday. So stop bothering my quality time with my best friends.” He closes his locker after putting his book then walks to the cafeteria. Vernon pouts, but still following Seungkwan like a lost puppy.

“Hey, Verkwan couple.” Hoshi greets them when they are arrived at their usual table.

“What the hell is Verkwan?” Seungkwan takes out two lunch boxes, one for him and one for Vernon. Vernon takes it with a smile.

“It stands for Vernon and Seungkwan. People call you that.”

“You sound like a middle school student.” Seungkwan scoffs, opening his lunch box before putting some eggs to Vernon’s box, knowing that the latter loves fried eggs.

“But aren’t you guys a couple already?” Seokmin asks with his mouth full of food.

“We-”

“I want to ask him out properly. Not now though.” Vernon grinning, chewing the fried eggs. Seungkwan shakes his head then return to his lunch. Seokmin and Hoshi only coo on how cute and hopeless romantic the jock actually is.

They never expect Vernon to be the easily flustered one in their relationship while Seungkwan is actually the cool one. Seungkwan can casually intertwine his hand with Vernon’s, and making the other blushing to his ears. Vernon sometimes stutters when Seungkwan sits closer or staring at him. Vernon will give Seungkwan back hugs and walking him to his next class and they can see how Vernon’s eyes are not leaving Seungkwan.

While Seungkwan, sometimes he fight the urge to palm his face when Vernon just blurting something stupid or suddenly tripping on his own shoes lashes. Which resulting on Seungkwan ties his shoes lashes before he plants his face to the concrete floor. At that time, they can see how Vernon is flustered by Seungkwan’s gesture and hiding his blushing face.

“So, Seungkwan is the top, huh?” Jun casually asks when they watch the basket ball practice. Vernon chokes on his water while Seungkwan rubs his back and bringing a napkin to wipe the spilled water.

“Does it matter?” Seungkwan asks, raising an eyebrow. Jun shrugs before Seungkwan continues,

“I doesn’t matter who is the top, we can switch for all I care.” Seungkwan says nonchalantly then wiping Vernon’s sweat with his towel softly.

“Your boyfriend is so cool, Vernon.” Mingyu says, nudging Vernon who is still silent. Seungkwan notices the quiet boy. He folds the towel and places his hand on Vernon’s shoulder.

“Are you okay, Vernon?” Vernon nods and smiles when seeing Seungkwan concern look. Seungcheol calls them to start the practice again which get Vernon on his feet again, leaving Seungkwan concerned.

 

****

 

Seungkwan frowns, looking at his phone. He was texting with Vernon while waiting for Seokmin to finish shower and their pizza to be delivered. It’s been a week and Vernon texted him simple texts without any emoticons or the ‘~’ symbols at the end of his sentences which he used that on every sentences before. Something must be happened with Vernon and Seungkwan can’t catch the reason. He doesn’t ignore Seungkwan, that’s for sure. Was it because he can’t be with him on Friday night? But they have two whole days tomorrow to spend their time together, Seungkwan even planning on having sleepover at Vernon’s dorm.

Seungkwan sighs loudly which catch Hoshi’s attention.

“Something wrong?”

“Yes.” Seungkwan scrolls his texts with Vernon, in case there’s any mistakes he made through text, and he finds nothing.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Being in a relationship is difficult, hyung.” Seungkwan rolls on his back, tossing his phone aside. Hoshi raises an eyebrow, putting down his phone to pay attention to the brown haired boy laying on his bed.

“Are you making Vernon mad? Or the other way around?”

“I’m not and he’s not mad. He is just sad. And I don’t even know why!” Seungkwan breaths exasperatedly.

“Have you asked him yet?”

“I had and his answer is always ‘I’m fine, Seungkwan.’, ‘There’s nothing wrong with me, Seungkwan.’, ‘Everything’s okay.’ But I know that he is not!” Now he is practically screaming, surprising Seokmin who just walks out of the shower.

“Did I miss something?” Seokmin sees Seungkwan’s annoyed look. The front bell rings, indicating that their pizza is ready in front of the door. Hoshi grabs their money and goes to the front door quickly, believing Seungkwan to Seokmin for a while. Seungkwan checks his phone to find his text is left on read by Vernon when Seungkwan asked him what he has for dinner.

“That’s it!” He grabs his jacket and ready to leave the place. “Sorry, hyung. I skip our movie night tonight. I have to deal with my stupid soon-to-be-boyfriend first.” He mutters under his breath while slipping his jacket on. “Remind me again why I put high school romance on my to-do list this year.”

He leaves Seokmin and meets Hoshi in the living room who has questioning look.

“I’ll text you guys later.” He walks out of the living room after wearing his shoes.

 

****

 

“Chwe Vernon! I know you’re in there! Open the door now!” Seungkwan has been standing in front of the door for fifteen minutes and he can hear rustles from inside the room and Vernon’s quiet voice. He sighs, feeling annoyed eating him up. The other side remains silent but somehow Seungkwan knows that Vernon is now standing by the door. Judging from the shadow which can be seen from the space of the door.

Okay, plan B.

Seungkwan breaths slowly, collecting his tears. He is a drama student for a reason, right? He starts to sniffle softly. A tear slipping from his eyes, gulping to make his voice clear enough. Good. He is ready.

“Vernon…” He chokes a little, inhaling deeply before continuing “Open the door, please…” He makes his sniffling more audible so Vernon can hear him clearly. “I- I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done. But please- let me in, so…we can talk about it.” He knocks the door softly, dropping his bag in process. There’s only a little movement and a soft gasp from the other side of the door. Seungkwan thinks ‘Okay, the last weapon.’

He drops to his knee then sobbing a little. “Please, Vernonnie.”

Vernon immediately opens the door looking broken at the sight of Seungkwan crying and kneeling in front of him. He also kneels in front of Seungkwan, quickly pulling the crying boy to his embrace. He strokes Seungkwan’s brown locks slowly, whispering sweet things to Seungkwan’s ear. Seungkwan keeps crying even though he knows that he should stop. But he can’t. He feels how comfortable he is in Vernon’s arm and being ignored for a week making him feels upset. Feelings are suck, man.

Seungkwan pulls away slowly so he can face Vernon properly to find Vernon was also broke into tears. He softly wipes the tears making the other smiles warmly.

“Why are you crying, Vernonnie?” He says after dropping his hand to his lap.

“Because I saw you’re crying, Kwannie.” He cups Seungkwan face, wiping the tears there.

“I’m sorry I’m making you cried, Vernonnie.” Seungkwan feels like crying again. He curses himself internally for not able to control his tears now. He was always good to control his emotion in front of people. It’s overwhelming how he becomes so fragile and open in front of Vernon.

“No, Kwannie…please, you’re not doing anything wrong. Don’t cry, please.” He wipes the fresh tears softly as Seungkwan might be break here and there.

“I’m sorry I can’t help it!” He covers his face before sobbing louder this time. Vernon hugs him again, tighter. But now he is holding back his tears, knowing that Seungkwan doesn’t want to see him crying.

After his sobbing is died down a little, Seungkwan is aware the cold wind from the dorm hall which makes him shivers. Vernon seems noticing that, pulling away so he can get Seungkwan into his dorm.

“Come on, Kwannie. We’ll catch a cold if we keep sitting here.” Vernon holds Seungkwan’s hand and taking his bag, going to the living room. They sit side by side with Vernon wrapping his hand around Seungkwan’s waist securely while rubbing the other’s hand with his thumb. After Seungkwan stop sniffling, Vernon stands to go the kitchen, getting Seungkwan a glass of water. He comes back, giving the water before sitting back to his place, his hand getting back to Seungkwan’s waist.

Seungkwan slowly turns his head facing Vernon, staring at the brown orbs with his glassy eyes. His eyebrows frown, putting the glass on the coffee table carefully.

“You’ve been ignoring me for a week and I don’t want to wait anymore, Vernon. I want to- I want to call you my boyfriend and finally can do what couples usually do.” Seungkwan looks straight to Vernon’s widen eyes. The other is losing his words at the moment so Seungkwan decides to continue.

“Do you know how hard for me to answer other people questions because we’re not official yet? I want to tell them that we are boyfriends but I decide to wait for you and your plan on asking me out properly, because that’s what you want to do so I wait. But now, you ignored me for the past week, leaving me on read when I asked you questions and always saying that you’re okay when I can see clearly that you’re not. I want to understand, to be your shoulder to cry on. But why are you kept avoiding me when you have problems? Do you not trust me that much? Please tell me what’s wrong because I care about you, Vernon.”

“Seungkwan, I’m sorry that you’re thinking that way. I just- I want to make everything perfect because you’re the most perfect person that happens in my life. And about I’m avoiding you…” He sighs, “My friends keep saying how you’re always taking care of me, and how I become helpless around you. I- I don’t know…I felt kinda insecure. I mean, I start to question myself if you need me or not. You know, I usually say or do something stupid and you always look so done with me but somehow you’re still around with me. And honestly, I don’t know when will you think that you have enough and decides to leave me in the end.” He rambles, looking down at his lap.

Seungkwan cups his face lifting it up before pressing their foreheads together.

“Vernon, you’re perfect. Our relationship is perfect and I don’t need anything bizarre if you want to ask me out. Just ask, and I’ll meet you in the middle of the way.” He pecks Vernon’s nose then continues, “and you shouldn’t felt insecure. I need you, Vernon more than you can imagine. Sometimes you act stupid and it doesn’t matter. Because I like every part from you. I love you, Vernon.”

Vernon can see how a flash passing his eyesight when Seungkwan said those three words. Three words which Vernon has been dying to say to Seungkwan when they are in the middle of a park, surrounded by hundreds of roses with a sappy romantic music as the background. Call him a hopeless romantic, he doesn’t care because that’s what he has been imagining to ask Seungkwan out in the most perfect romantic situation ever.

But no. The reality is completely different. Seungkwan said those three words first, sitting on his small cramped couch with their face dried with tears and snots from the crying before. But somehow Vernon can’t think of anymore perfect scenario than this. It’s not romantic but it’s perfect. Because there are only them, staring on each other eyes, sitting securely on their own embraces.

“I love you too, Seungkwan.” finally a smile forming on his lips, followed by Seungkwan. Both of them laughs in relieve. Seungkwan smiles a little, then biting his lower lips.

“I’m still waiting, Vernon.” He blinks his eyes cutely. Vernon, being an idiot he is, doesn’t catch the signal.

“What?” Seungkwan smiles fades, followed by an annoyed sigh. Fortunately, Vernon understands the meaning of the sigh. He clears his throat, making sure that he’s not ruining this one.

“Seungkwan,” His hold on Seungkwan’s waist getting tighter, pulling him closer. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Vernon stomach clenches, with tons of butterfly messing around inside him when he sees how Seungkwan’s smile grows wider.

“Gosh, yes I do!” He kisses Vernon’s cheek with a loud smooch sound, leaving Vernon blushing madly.

“So, boyfriend, what do you have for dinner? You haven’t answer my question yet, because you left me on read before.” Seungkwan rests his head on Vernon’s shoulder with his hand on the other’s chest, feeling how his heartbeat goes crazy by the minutes.

“Uhmm…I was planning on making macs and cheese.”

“Great! Make one for me too, please…I left my pizza because I was running here to confront my stupid soon-to-be-boyfriend before. And I’m starving…” Seungkwan pouts cutely, fluttering his eyelashes, knowing that Vernon can’t resist it. Vernon laughs fondly, pinching Seungkwan’s button nose a little.

“Sure, Kwannie, my boyfriend~” He kisses the top of Seungkwan’s head before processing to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

They end up eating their dinner with lamps off and candles as their source of light. ‘We’re having a candle light dinner, okay…that’s the least thing I can do for you’, Vernon said. Seungkwan rolls his eyes on how romantic his boyfriend can possibly be.

But he loves him anyway.

So it doesn’t matter.

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! This is the longest one shot I’ve ever written. There are 7105 words!!! Can you believe it?!!  
> I love Pink’s song – True love. I can imagine how Seungkwan is so done with Vernon but he still loves Vernon no matter how stupid Vernon is.  
> Vernon is the romantic one! Breaking the stereotype where only drama students who love sappy love songs. But no! Vernon is already soft to begin with, so he remains the same no matter how intimidating he is in the field.
> 
> Please tell me, if you like my story :) your words give me strength. And can you believe that I squealed in the middle of the night when I read a sweet comment on my previous story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, beautiful readers!


End file.
